A Million Dreams
by fran with the funflower emoji
Summary: Sherlock Holmes goes to Hogwarts and solves crimes with his two best friends.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: So this is something I've wanted to write for a very long time since I love both _Sherlock_ and _Harry Potter. _I will be focusing on their friendship and maybe a little bit on Moriarty as well. There might be a few fights with some death eaters, who knows? Anyways I hope you enjoy this.**

There was a little eleven-year-old boy standing on the platform, waiting impatiently for the train to arrive.

"I bet you'll get sorted into Hufflepuff," his older brother had mocked him. The little boy looked nervously up at his mother. Tears in his eyes.

"Momma…," he had whispered.

"Oh don't worry, darling. It doesn't matter what house you get sorted into. It's all going to be just fine," she told him, bending down so she was on his level.

"Can't she come too?" he asked, pointing at his sister.

"No honey, she can come with you next year. Okay?" The little boy nodded. "Oh look. There it is," the woman exclaimed excitedly, referring to the now arriving train.

"Now come on, we'll find you a nice place to sit," she said, starting to walk away. Her two sons, her daughter and her husband followed her through the crowd.

"What about here?" she asked, stopping. The little boy nodded excitedly.

"Yeah… I don't care. I don't have to sit there anyways," the older brother said, proudly flashing his Prefect badge. "Goodbye mother. Father." And with that he disappeared into the train.

"Okay, honey. You just go in there and sit down. And remember to change into your robes before you get there. Okay?"

The little boy nodded. "Okay," he said. "Well hurry up then. You don't want to miss the train." She ushered him up the stairs. The boy found an empty compartment and sat down at the window. He waved to his parents as the train suddenly moved. They waved back, the father putting his hand around the mother's waist.

When they were out of sight the little boy turned away from the window and took out his book. He was so into reading it that he didn't notice the boy who stood by the door.

"Hello?" The little boy's head snatched up.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry… I was reading. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay. I just wanted to know if I could sit here? The boys in my wagon are arseholes," the other boy asked. He had short blonde hair and was a little shorter than him. "Sure."

The boy sat down opposite of him. "Thanks," he murmured. "I'm John. John Watson" The boy smiled.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." The two boys shook hands. "Is this your first year too?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded. "I have a sister. This is her fourth year. Her name is Harry." Sherlock didn't know why but he was suddenly very interested.

"Why aren't you sitting with her?" he asked.

"She's with her friends. She doesn't want me there. That's fair enough. I guess." John shrugged, looking out the window. "What about you? Do you have siblings here?"

"Yes. I have a brother. His name is Mycroft. He's an arsehole," Sherlock said. John laughed. "But this is his last year. Then I'll be rid of him. He's very annoying."

Before John could say anything the door to the compartment opened and in stepped a girl, probably their age with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hello," John said.

"Can I sit there?", she asked, nodding towards the seat opposite John, next to Sherlock ignoring John's attempt to be polite.

"Sure," Sherlock said. "Right?" He turned to John to make sure he was also okay with it.

"Yeah, sure," he said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Thanks", the girl said and sat down. "I'm Mary Morstan by the way," she introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is John Watson. We've just met." John waved shyly at her and she gave him a soft smile.

The three children continued talking until they could see the castle in the distance.

"We better change into our robes," Mary reminded them, the other two nodded eagerly and did just that. They left the train when it stopped at the platform.

The three children walked closely together as they followed the giant man called Hagrid who led them to the boats they were going to take to get to the castle. Mycroft had told Sherlock all about it.

"Harry says there's a giant squid in that lake," John whispered to Mary as they walked.

"I know," she whispered back. "I read about it."

"A giant squid. Isn't that awesome?" Sherlock asked as they got into one of the small boats. John and Mary both nodded. Sherlock looked down at the water in the hope of catching a glimpse.

"Okay children, listen up," Hagrid yelled and all heads turned towards him. "Stay in the boats and don' move too much. We don' want any of ya fallin' into the wa'er," he chuckled and so did Sherlock.

"What?" John asked. "That happened to Mycroft," Sherlock explaind. "He wanted to see the squid and leaned over and then- FLUSH! He fell right into the water." Both Mary and John giggled at that.

Then the boats started moving and everything went quiet. They watched the lights from the castle dance on the surface of the water. Sherlock had neven seen something this beautiful. Even though it was freezing he suddenly felt warm inside. He felt home. He didn't want this ride to end. He wanted to stay here on the lake forever. He was sure if he had John and Mary with him everything would be alright.

The ride ended far too soon for Sherlock's taste. They got out and all the children walked through the giant wooden doors and up the long staircase. Sherlock wished they would slow down so he could look at all the paintings. He wasn't surprised when they started talking ("Good luck at the sorting." "Oh, look at how small they are." "Enjoy your first night at Hogwarts!") and smiling warmly at them. Mycroft has told him about that. He had even bought home pictures of his favourite authors, who kept disappearing ("Well they would get bored staying in there forever, Sherlock.")

They were met by a elder woman at the end of the staircase. She looked quite strict but also like she could be very nice if you didn't get in her way. "That's Professor McGonagall," John whispered, turning to Sherlock and Mary, making sure they both heard. "She's head of Gryffindoor."

Mary looked at him in amazement. "Harry told me. She's a Gryffindoor."

"Now if I may have your attention, please," Professor McGonagall said and everyone turned their heads. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes will we enter the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into your House. Your House will be like your family. You will honor your house..."

Sherlock got the feeling she'd held this little speech many times before. He didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. He already knew about the Sorting Hat and the Houses. Mycroft had told him.

Instead Sherlock looked around at all the paintings. Some of them where empty and he wondered where the people in them had gone. Probably into The Great Hall to witness the Sorting.

"Come on, Sherlock," said John and tugged his sleeve. They followed Professor McGonagall through wooden doors into a large room with four long tables lined up. Everyone turned to look at the first years, stretching their necks to see if they could get a look.

Sherlock looked up at the ceiling. Candles where floating over their heads and he could see the night sky, the stars shining brightly. "It's enchanted," Mary whispered. John nodded eagerly. They had now reached a wooden chair, upon which a old hat rested. "That's the Sorting Hat," he told Mary and John.

"Cool," they both whispered back. Everyone in the hall went quiet as the Hat started to sing.

Here you are in The Great Hall

Sort you into your house I shall

You might be Gryffindoor

Strong and Bold

Or Hufflepuff

The friendly, I am told

You might belong to Rawenclaw

Where the wise and clever go

Or Slytherin

Where you ambition show

And with that the song ended. "That was… uhm… very short but also very refreshing," said an old man who sat in the middle of the table with the other teachers. He had a long white beard as well as long white hair. But he had kind eyes Sherlock observed.

"Albus Dumbledore," Mary breathed, almost afraid to say his name.

"Please continue, Minerva," he sat down again.

"Yes alright. I'm going to read your name and then you are going to come up here and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house. Abbington, Jane." A girl with short, brown hair slowly stepped forward. She sat down. The Hat waited a minute, as if it was thinking. "RAWENCLAW!" it finally yelled. The table to the left started cheering loudly. And so it went on.

"Brown, Thomas." "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sherlock felt himself getting more and more nervous. "Holmes, Sherlock." He didn't move. Mary carefully touched his arm. "Sherlock?"

"You'll be fine," John assured him. He slowly stepped forward. He sat down carefully. Professor McGonagal placed the Hat on his head.

"Ahh!", said the Hat, much to Sherlock's surprise. "Another Holmes." Sherlock wondered if only he could hear it. He could feel Mycroft watching him form the Gryffindoor table. He made an effort of looking the other way and swallowed hard. "Where should we put you? I think- RAWENCLAW!" The Rawenclaw table cheered again.

Sherlock exhaled relieved. He wouldn't have to see Mycroft more than absolutely necessary. He could see Mary and John smiling widely at him as he made his way to the Rawenclaw table.

"Welcome to Rawenclaw," said the boy next to Sherlock. "Thanks."

"SLYTHERIN!- GRYFFINDOOR! -GRYFFINDOOR! - HUFFLEPUFF! -RAWENCLAW!" Here Sherlock cheered with the rest of the table. This went on for a little while longer.

"Moriarty, James," called Professor McGonagall. A boy with dark black hair stepped out of the crowd. He looked very confident. The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled: "SLYTHERIN!"

At that James Moriarty grinned widely and went over to the Slytherin table. Sherlock had a feeling he wasn't the type of person you would want to be friends with but you certainly didn't want him as your enemy. Sherlock also had a feeling that exactly that was going to happen.

"Morstan, Mary." Sherlock peeked up. Mary sat down on the chair. She was nervous, Sherlock could tell by the way she clung on to the stool, her knuckles almost turning white. The hat stayed on her head longer than a minute. When nothing happened she started biting her lip.

It's all going to be fine, he wanted to tell her.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat finally yelled. Mary let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. The Slytherin table cheered as she made her way over to them. She sent Sherlock a nervous smile. He smiled right back at her encouraging her to sit down. He could see John giving her a big thumbs-up.

It went on like that until John was the only one left. "Watson, John." He made his way up to the chair. He gazed from Sherlock to Mary and back again. Sherlock grinned at him.

"GRYFFINDOOR!" the Hat yelled and the table cheered. John jumped from the chair and went over to the Gryffindoor table where he sat down next to a girl- maybe 14- who put her arm around him and messed up his hair. Must be his sister, Sherlock thought.

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter of my little story and will continue reading. Feel free to leave comments on how you think the story should go on. **


	2. 5 Years Later

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

"Come on, guys. We'll be late if you don't hurry up now!" Mary Morstan yelled, as she ran up the stairs.

"Well you were the one who made us miss the train in the first place," John Watson responded, taking two steps at the time.

"What? If you hadn't wasted so much time in the bathroom we would have-"

"Okay, that's enough you two. We're here now, aren't we?" a tall boy with dark curly hair said, walking up next to Mary. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, but Sherlock. Can we agree that it was definitely John's fau-"

"My fault? How is it my fault that we're late? I had my stuff all ready to go. Unlike someone else," he snarled.

"Guys," Sherlock said, gesturing towards the big wooden door. You could hear laughter coming from the other side. "We're here."

"Yes… right." Mary stood up a little straighter and brushed dirt from her face.

"You missed something," said John, talking a step towards her. He carefully pulled a branch out of her hair. "There we go," he whispered, aware that he was totally invading her personal space. Mary smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

"Really you two! One minute you're fighting the next minute you're flirting. Choose one. You can't have both." Sherlock rolled his eyes. He had never quite understood human emotion.

"W-We're not flirting," John exclaimed, stepping away from Mary. Sherlock shot him a- capital L- Look.

"Yeah… ewww. We're so not flirting", Mary said.

"She's way out of your league anyway," Sherlock mumbled, which made Mary smile.

"The brooms!" Mary exclaimed. "Put them right there," she ordered and the boys did as they were told. Mary rapped on each of them with the tip of her wand which made the brooms vanish into thin air.

John looked at her in amazement. Mary could feel herself blush and turned away quickly. "It's not that hard," she mumbled.

"No, it really isn't," Sherlock agreed before pushing the doors open.

"She's not- she's not way out of my league. I could get her any time I wanted," John complained coming back to their conversation from a minute ago.

"Hey! That's so not true. You couldn't 'get me any time you wanted'. I'm not some object, you know?" They were walking alongside the tables, fully aware that everyone was watching them.

"Mister Holmes. Watson. Miss Morstan. How kind of you to join us. If you would like to take a seat so that we could continue with the Sorting. Only if that doesn't interrupt the conversation you seem to be having, of course," said Professor McGonagall, an elderly woman with grey hair and a tall, green hat.

"Of course not, Professor. Please continue. We're sorry to interrupt," Mary said, making her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Don't make the mistake of believing that I'm finished with you three," McGonagall said, pointing her finger at them. She somehow managed to look at them all at the same time. They nodded and sat down at their tables.

"Way out of my league," John mumbled to himself as he sat down. "Ha! She'd be lucky to have me."

The Sorting continued as always and as their meal magically appeared from out of nowhere John realized how hungry he was. He was about to take a bite from the chicken breast he had previously placed on his plate when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a very angry Professor McGonagall staring down at him.

"If you would please follow me, Mister Watson," she said coldly.

"But Professor-"

"Now, Mister Watson." John swollowed hard and followed her out of the Big Hall where Sherlock and Mary where already waiting for him. Mary still had a leaf in her hair, he now noticed.

Should he tell her? Probably better to wait until Professor McGonagall is gone. He had the feeling that speaking would not be his best idea.

"What were you three doing? Why weren't you on the train?" she demanded, pointing angrily at the ground.

"You see, Professor", Mary began but fell silent as she saw Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin House, approach them. "You were saying… Miss Morstan," he encouraged her. McGonagal did not look pleased to see him. She gave him a little "Humph" and turned her back to him.

"Well you see… we missed the train-"

"You missed the train!" Professor McGonagal exclaimed loudly. It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Yes, but not on purpose," that came out more harshly than she had intended, "Professor," she added, in an attempt to sound more polite.

"And you didn't think of sending an owl?" Professor McGonagal now asked, staring angrily at all of them, even at Snape although John couldn't quite see what he had to do with this.

"Well…" Sherlock began but then fell silent almost like he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

"That just didn't accure to us at the time," said John. That was supposed to be a good thing. He forgot why.

"Yes, I can see that," said Professor McGonagal angrily. "Well. Fifteen points form each of your houses. And detention for all of you-"

"What?!" they all shouted at the same time turning to each other.

"Be quite", said Professor McGonagall simply holding up a hand between them to keep them from speaking. "Now you will return to your tables and I don't want to hear another word about it." She waved them away but before they could enter the Great Hall Snape took Mary's arm.

"Come with me, Miss Morstan." Mary looked at him, confused.

"But Professor- I need to return to my table. Professor McGonagall clearly said to-"

"Miss Morstan, I would like you to be quiet now," Snape ordered. Mary shut up and looked at her feet. Snape was the only person who could truly intimidate her. And Sherlock. When he was doing one of his deductions. Although she was rather good at those herself, if she dared to say so.

"I don't know what you were thinking! Flying to school like that! On a broomstick!"

"Professor, I just explained! We missed-" Snape held a hand in front of her to shut her up.

"Don't make me take more points from Slytherin", he warned. Mary took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I don't think Professor McGonagal took this matter seriously enough. I should like to warn you that if you step out of line one more time there will be consequences. And it will be more than just 15 points from Slytherin and detention. Is that clear?" Mary nodded eagerly, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor."

"Now, I shall forbid you to try out for the Quidditch team this year and I will confiscate your broom. I will return it to you by the end of the school year." It felt like someone had knocked the air out of her body. Quidditch was the only thing Mary did where she could really be herself. And now she wasn't even allowed to do that. But before she could protest she heard someone behind her.

"Now, now, Serverus. Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Mary turned around to see Professor Dumbledore walking up next to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But Professor Dumbledore, Sir, Miss Morstan-" Snape began but was interrupted by Dumbledore's calm voice.

"Has had quite an adventure today and shouldn't be punished too hard for wanting to get to school in time. I think detention is quite enough." Mary smiled at Dumbledore, unsure of what she should say. Snape didn't looked like he was about to strangle Mary.

"Now, please follow me back into the Great Hall, Miss Morstan. I think there's still time for pudding." Dumbledore winked at her which made Mary feel a little bit special.

When she entered the Great Hall she saw both Sherlock and John turning their heads towards her. She gave them both a big thumbs up before sitting down at the Slytherin table.


End file.
